The invention relates to a device for the insertion of filling wires into openings of a wire jointed-band which is constructed of alternating counter-current wound spirals and spirals overlapping each other being provided next to each other. A common pairwise connection opening formed at the overlapping locations accommodates a plugging wire which is inserted. In the construction of the wire jointed-band, the filling wires are inserted to extend parallel to the plugging wires.
Such wire jointed-bands have proved to be useful. There is often the requirement that the relatively large openings of the wire jointed-band are partly closed in order to decrease the rate of air flow therethrough on fast running machines. This is accomplished in a known manner by means of the filling wires which correspondingly decrease the free cross sectional area of the wire jointed-band.
A machine for the production of such wire jointed-bands which may also be utilized in the device according to the invention is described in the U.S. Pat. No. 4,920,638 of the applicant. With regard to prior art, DE-PS 35 23 149 describes a similar machine which includes additional means for the insertion of filling wires. This device is also provided with a press pad for inserting the filling wires. However, in this patent, the mechanism or apparatus for inserting the filling wires is not disclosed and possibly the filling wires are even inserted manually into the actual wire jointed-bands.
A device in which the filling wires can be inserted mechanically is described in EP-PS 50 374. In this, however the filling wires are inserted into one single wire spiral and only then the wire spirals are connected with each other by means of plugging wires to the wire jointed-band. Feeding of the filling wires to the spiral is made by a pair of driven rollers.
Additionally in the prior art, DE-PS 32 21 255 describes such a wire jointed-band with filling wires, however, without stating how the filling wires are inserted into the wire jointed-band.
A similar prior art wire jointed-band also gives no indication of how mechanical insertion of the filling wires into the wire jointed-band can be accomplished is described in DE-PS 24 19 751.
Also in DE-PS 28 47 327 the advantages have been pointed out which are obtained by the filling wires in such wire jointed-bands, however, no device is described which would enable a mechanical insertion of the filling wires into the wire jointed-band.